Far From Home
by WookieCookie
Summary: Zero has been at war and after years in the military, he returns home. It only takes a small realization to know his decision to leave is a mistake. Unbetaed AU KaZe


**Warnings: Grammar Mistakes, Slash, Weird/Failed angst, OOC (Maybe) and many, many more.**

**X_X**

* * *

><p>The amount of the crowd that surrounded him was overwhelming. Zero could see families, friends and strangers standing in the midst of the airport, waiting and praying, tears in their eyes as they kept on waiting. Their faces were of smiles and hopes, intending to welcome their husband, brother and son home. On the inside, a tug of envious crept into his heart.<p>

Zero sighed, pulling his overly used, worn cap so he could run his long fingers through the silver locks. He winced slightly when his fingers made an abrupt contact with a dried wound behind his ear. A red gash adorned the left side of his neck that led down to his collarbone. Sutured scars now marred his pale chest and back, leaving an everlasting separation gift from the war.

There were so many things he wanted to say to his squad before he left, people he had met when he was in military, but seeing them tangled in the embrace of their beloved; Zero decided it was not his place to disturb those moments.

He placed his cap back, adjusting it a little as he nodded faintly to his squadron even though they weren't looking at him. Zero walked through the entrances of the airport, trying to avoid the commotion and headed straight towards the exit. Zero heaved a long sigh when he was finally out of the building. His gaze lowered down to his brown ashen boots, strapping his duffel to his shoulder and cringed at the pain from his side but blatantly ignored it.

"No one." Zero smiled to himself. What did he expect? He ended everything with Kaname just so he could serve in the military. Kaname was...he was so strongly against it. Even went as far as threatened to end their relationship if he were to leave. Zero had no idea if Kaname meant it, but two days after their argument and silent treatment (from Kaname's side), he left.

Maybe Kaname had meant it.

Zero shook his head. He shouldn't think about it. That was the past. If Kaname didn't need him anymore, then Zero would have to live with it. Besides, he'd been through worse in the battlefield. He continued walking, observing right and left before he crossed the road. Eyes steeled forward, chest lifted high, determination strengthened him to take another painful steps; Zero bit his lips to conceal the still evident longing in his heart.

_I missed you, Kaname._

Sighing in disdain, Zero trudged towards the cabs that parked on the nearest curb, his destination was still dim but he needed to get far away from here. Far far away. The drape of happy environments between the long separated families was suffocating him. Just when he was about to make his first turn to the first cab that caught his attention, a timid yet strong voice echoed from behind him.

Heels dug hard into the track, he spun around while his duffel jerked on his back due to the sudden swing. "Y-Yuki?" Zero blinked. The girl slickly made her way to her adoptive brother; stopping midway when she realized she wouldn't go further, wouldn't go near as she clenched her jaws. Her gaze was drowned by relief and yet she stilled on the spot. _"Stupid stupid stupid."_she chanted and then slowly, insignificant bits of droplets filled her eyes. "Left without a word. I was so angry with you! I wanted to kick you, knock some sense into that empty head of yours!" she was wailing now - torn between her conspiracy of wanting to hold Zero close or hit his head.

Zero, on the other hand, wanted to hug her. He wanted to pull her closer to him and comfort her but then again, it was not his place to do that. He didn't deserve to hold and whisper to her that everything would return to the way things were. Then his mind clicked, eyes didn't budge from the sobbing girl.

"Yuki." he camouflaged the waver in his voice with a smile, "Where's Kaname?"

The girl raised her chin. Yuki was staring at him -_ words clogged in her throat _- as she pursed her lips. A stream of profound glint shrouded her from the way she stared at him at the mentioned of the other's name.

"Zero..." Yuki started. "Please, go see him."

The words she said next created a wild pang of sorrow gushed through his layers of solid emotions - everything that was once beautiful and in reach was creeping from his hold. Zero ran and ran; he threw the duffel to the ground and ignored the girl's call to stop him.

What rights did he have to meet him when he was the one who let go? But he needed to see him, he _must_ see him.

**-o-**

Zero was accustomed to the sight of people dying, he knew how and when to stop praying for hope. He knew when to give up and how to do it without feeling guilty even for seconds. He was after all, trained to do it in the utmost harsh ways. However, he would forever carve the sight and smell of his lover who was lying pathetically on the hospital bed, IV pricked into his arm while he fought for the remaining times he had left.

The realization struck Zero like a bolt of lightning. He wasted years in the military, away from Kaname when at the other side of the hemisphere; Kaname was waiting for his return, calling out to his name as if tomorrow would never come.

At the thought, Zero broke down crying, regretting, begging, hoping, pleading - shivering hands interlocked to touch Kaname's.

"I'm sorry Kaname." _I didn't know._

**-o-**

The day began to descent into a long night as the last beam of the sun illuminated seeping into the room from the ajar spaces - the sky hued with colors of blue and deep orange, casting an almost twinkle light on the walls. Zero didn't move from his seat next to the bed for the past few hours. He sat there, watching the sleeping figure of his lover...maybe former lover. He couldn't really tell anymore.

"I wanted to say 'I'm sorry' but I've been saying that since I got here and I thought it would annoy you." Zero plopped his down to the edge of the bed to scrutiny the outside view with wary eyes. The window was so small and the scenery was constant. How could Kaname stand looking at the same thing again and again and not bothered by it? "I didn't receive letters from anyone while I was there. I could only watch my friends rip the seal of their letters and read it with the glistening of love in their eyes. I listened to their stories about their love ones and I thought I used to have those too. I was once wrapped in the hold of the person I love. Then I remembered there was nothing between you and me anymore. I've severed that tie by being selfish and wanted to relish my childish dream."

He reclined to the chair; Zero reminisced the past, from the way Kaname looked at him when the taller male tried to prevent him from leaving by threatening Zero with empty threats. Kaname had been desperate at that time. He wanted Zero by his side, knowing he had only a few more years to keep on breathing. But Zero was blind and Kaname wasn't an honest person and it was the first push that shoved them onto the edge.

"You were a fool." Zero's attention snapped to the owner of the hoarse voice. His eyes widened in disbelief, beads of sweats formed on his forehead as he watched Kaname stared at him with a tired look. Kaname was a man of pure obstinacy and if there were one thing he hated more than to lose in an argument - it would be seeing Zero cry like a little child. He could tell from the bloodshot eyes that Zero had cried, perhaps he even bawled.

"Kaname. I..." Zero didn't know what to say. It hurt to look at the latter, knowing such action would only prolong and deepen the sheer of pain thudding in his chest.

"I missed you." Kaname said softly. For the very first time in years, he crooked a smile. Zero's lips curved into a flat line, his expression was hard but the need to throw himself into Kaname was too strong to resist. So Zero leaped. He fell into the other's arms, basking, sobbing despite his will not to - unconsciously repented and relented to the offered warm. Kaname almost chuckled. Almost. He stretched his arms wide and bold just to hold the object of his most beloved into his grip like he had done in the past. "Welcome home, Zero."

Kaname sealed their reunion with a searing kiss on Zero's forehead. If he were to die anytime soon why did it matter? Zero was here, he was safe, and he came back when Kaname thought he would never return. His prayers were answered...so why did it matter if he died here and now. "Really love you." Kaname murmured. He took Zero's hand and pecked the knuckle, lips trailing the red scars that flawed his lover's formerly smooth hand.

"I'm sorry, Kaname..."

"If you say that one more time I'll have to ravish those tempting lips of yours."

Zero laughed. His voice clouded with tears, hurt and a small touch of affection. "I stink, Kaname. I haven't changed and took a shower. Been here all day long." he whispered. "It's fine." Kaname cupped the small face, gliding small kisses all over the area he could reach with his mouth. "I reek of death anyway."

The night was longer than usual; Zero noted. And as his eyes fluttered close, the sight of smiling Kaname carded his fingers through his hair, carefully not to touch the gash - the last thought spilled in Zero's mind was regret and how much he wished he could turn back time.

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**

**Special help from Cookie**


End file.
